1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing head control apparatus for used in a dot-impact printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional dot-impact printer, a printing head sometimes prints an additional dot at an unnecessary place where no printing is to be performed. The reason of this additional printing is considered to be a rebound caused after completion of a printing. To cope with this, conventionally, a countermeasure has been taken in the printing head configuration.
However, modification of the printing head configuration is accompanied with a significant design modification, increasing the costs and the obtained effect is insufficient.